Disney Frozen Descendants
TBA Synopsis TBA Plot A while later, after the events of Disney's Descendants, Belle and Beast go far from Aurodon, kingdoms into the United States of Auradon to go fro a vacation, leaving Tefeti in charge of Aurodon along with her daughter, Tefena. All of the villains, sidekicks, and their accomplices are still forced after their defeat to live imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, a forbidden island surrounded by a magical barrier that inhibits magic and escape. In Auradon, Elsa, the adopted daughter of the Villain, Malefa, is celebrate her 5th Coronation anniversary, Her first official proclamation, in Auradon, offers a chance for another three selected trouble-making kids children of villains from the Isle of the Lost to live among them in Auradon and attend Auradon Prep. She chose: Zena, daughter of Yzma; Zena, daughter of Yzma and Elsa, adopted daughter of Malefa. Tefeti is at first unwilling to agree to it because their parents committed unspeakable crimes. These villainous descendants are given news of this by Malefa, that they are invited into Auradon to attend a prep school alongside the children of iconic heroes. However, the evil teens are under pressure by their parents to help all the villains regain power by stealing the Flora's Magic Wand. Elsa, Mira and Zena arrive at Auradon Prep and set out to steal the wand using Mira's magic mirror to locate the wand at a nearby museum. There, after seeing statues of Malefa, the Magic Mirror and Yzma, Mal begins questioning about being good and evil. Ultimately, the villainous children fail to retrieve the wand after Yzma accidentally sets off the alarm and they escape. On their first day, Yzma is recruited for the school's science team. Mira becomes infatuated with Lumi, son of Lumiere and Plumette, who takes advantage of her by making her do his homework. Elsa befriends to Floria, daughter of the Flora and exploits her insecurity in her own appearance to her personal advantage by pretending to befriend Floria and even using some magic to change Floria's hair making her look more beautiful. After hearing about Flora's hair change, the Genie's granddaughter, Gizera, and other girls ask Elsa to change their hair too. Mira learns the Flora will use the wand at Elsa's coronation ceremony and the entire school, including the villain kids, are invited. Tefena gets a visit from Elsa asks her if Mira and Zena will be seated closer to the wand during the ceremony. Tefena replies that only she, her family and best royal friend, Azira, daughter of the Aladdin, will be allowed to be seated up front. Elsa hatches a plan for Mira and Zena to become Tefena's best royal friends in order to get the wand. While making a friendship spell in the form of a cookie, the group realizes the spell needs a human tear of true sadness for the spell to be successful. Gizera interrupts the group and reminiscences about the friendship and love she felt when her mother made cookies to make her feel better. She sheds a tear out of sadness when she learns that the villain kids have never known love — even from their own parents. Elsa quickly snatches the tear and adds it to the cookie dough. Elsa gives Tefena the cookie and the friendship spell begins to take effect. Zena, Mira and Tefena work together to win the science game fair and Zena is named SQA. Tefena declares her true close frienship for Elsa in a song and asks her to the coronation, angering Azira and causing her to get close to Lumi in order to make Tefena jealous, which in turn upsets Mira. Lumi has Mira's magic mirror taken away and she is forced to take a test without its aid. Mira gets a 'B+' on the test proving she is intelligent without needing the help of her mirror and she tells Doc jr., son of Doc, who believed in her. Tefena asks Elsa to hang out outside of Aurodon and Mira helps her get ready. While on the outing, Elsa and Tefena get to know each other. Tefena decides to go the other side of the lake and take a bit of a swim but Elsa declines to join her. Elsa begins to question whether she really does have Friedship feelings for Tefena. When Elsa doesn't see Tefena on the surface from the lake, she jumps into the lake and calls her, but Else can't swim very well and when she starts thrashing around in the water, Tefena helps her up on the surface. Tefena asks Elsa if she reciprocates her feelings of friendship and she replies by saying that she doesn't know what true friendship feels like. Tefena says that she can teach her. The villain kids' video chats with their parents for Auradon Prep's Family Day because the villains are not allowed to leave the island. They begin to form an escape plan for the coronation. At Family Day, Tefena introduces Elsa to her mother as her new best friend along with Anna, much to their reluctance and shock. There, Azira's granduncle blames Elsa about Malefa's actions and Lumi also adds to the scorn. Mira sprays Lumi with a sleeping potion Elsa had given her and he collapses. The villain kids leave the lunch and Tefetit blames Tefena and Anna for the turn of events. After the lunch, the other students, now including Floria, mock the villain kids much to Elsa's anger, which leads her to undoing Floria's hair and threatening to do the same to the other girls. The group reluctantly continues preparing to steal the wand. The day of the coronation arrives and Elsa gives Tefena a cupcake with the anti-best-friendship spell. She reveals she knew all along because the spell was broken during their first outing when she took a splash in the Enchanted Lake, which washed away the spell. In the panic, Elsa and Anna ask if she had been faking her friendship feelings for her since then, but he tells her that her feelings are genuine as she entrusts her and Anna with her frienship barcalets with two spares for Zena and Mira. Tefena believes Elsa gave her the spell because she had seen friendship in her and didn't trust it could happen on its own. During the coronation anniversary, Elsa contemplates whether she should get the wand for her fake adopted mother and real biological aunt, or be the better person Tefena and Anna expect her to be. Suddenly, the wand is snatched up by Floria who wants to use it to give herself the magical makeover her mother won't allow. Unable to control the magic, Floria accidentally breaks the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Sensing the barrier now gone, Malefa takes her staff whcih is actually Elsa's mother (Queen Iduna- the real true Snow Queen)'s and magically flies away in dark smoke. Elsa manages to pry the wand from Floria to fulfill her evil aunt's wishes, but Tefena and Anna convinces Elsa she is genuinely good at heart and that she and her friends should follow their hearts too and not their parents' evil ways. Returning the wand to Fairy Flora, Elsa admits that she and her friends are happier in Auradon and wishes to stay at the school to be with Anna and Tefena because it makes her happy. Malefa arrives, renders everyone at the coronation frozen except for her and the villain kids, angrily saying that Elsa failed them, and takes the wand from the frozen Flora. Elsa tries to convince her aunt to stop by using a spell to take the wand from Malefa's grasp, but Malefa turns into an enormous troll green and white ice dragon and attacks them. Elsa uses her magic to stop Malefa by shrinking her down to a small lizard, equivalent to the amount of the love in her heart. Everyone unfreezes and the villain kids resolve to be good and become a group of best friends with Anna and Tefena. In the end, the whole cast sing and dance at the coronation anniversary after-party. But Elsa gives the audience a sly smile and flashes her icy blue with green fire eyes, hinting that it is not the end of the story. Characters The Descendants * Elsa - (Idina Menzel) daughter of the Snow Queen. * Anna - (Kristen Bell) daughter of the Kai and Gerda. * Mira - daughter of the Magic Mirror. * Zena - daughter of Yzma. * Tefena - daughter of Tefeti. * Azira - daughter of the Aladdin. * Floria - daughter of Flora. * Gizera - daughter of the Genie. * Lumi - son of Lumiere. * Doc jr. - son of Doc. Villains * Malefa - (Fan made Disney character) Adopted mother of Elsa (formerly), the leader of the Villains and the main antagonist. * The Magic Mirror - from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Mira's father. * Yzma - from the emperor's New Groove, Zena's mother. Heroes * Tefeti - from Moana, Tefeti's mother. * Flora - from Sleeping Beauty, Floria's mother. Other characters TBA Sequel There is a sequel that takes place 6 months after the events of Frozen Descendants. Gallery right Trivia * This is the first time that the Classical Disney film canon united in a feature film. * As the villain kids progress from bad to good, the changes are reflected in their attire. They start out in their Isle of the Lost outfits, slowly decreasing in rebellious imaging, and finally to their coronation outfits and party clothes worn during "Set It Off". * This film contains many references and allusions to previous and current Disney franchises. * Auradon Prep's motto is "Goodness doesn't get any better". * During Rotten to the Core, if one looks closely behind to the group's dancing, the can see another "Long Live Evil" tag with Yzma's outline, and when you look behind Mira you can see the the Magic Mirror's version of Long Live Evil. * If one examines the stained glass windows of the church where the coronation is held, the images include Quasimodo, Snow White, Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Prince Adam, Alice, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Tiana, various princes, and what appears to be Kristoff. The last image suggests Arendelle is part of Auradon. * Tefena and Dudie (the dog) matched outfits after they met. * If you look closely during the coronation, the parents and siblings of Azira (Aladdin and Jasmina, and Aziz and Jasmine), Lumi (Lumiere and plumette), Gizera (the Genie), and Doc jr. (Doc) are present. * Each offspring's name starts with the same initial letter as at least one of their parents. Links TBA Discussions about Frozen Descendants Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse